


Malý detektiv

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se zaplete do dalšího případu, který se týká Baskervillu a následky jsou opravdu nečekané...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Případ z Baskervillu

John otevře dveře s číslem 221B a skoro se srazí s Mycroftem Holmesem, který chtěl právě vyjít ven.

„Ale, doktor Watson. Doufám, že vás v nemocnici moc neunavili. Sherlock je dnes ve velice otravné náladě." řekne Mycroft s falešným úsměvem. Projde kolem překvapeného Johna, nasedne do nablýskaného černého auta a zmizí.

John jen nechápavě zavrtí hlavou a zavře dveře. Sherlocka najde sedět v křesle s houslemi na klíně. Johnovi je dokonale jasné, že Sherlock celou Mycroftovu návštěvu drnkal na struny s vědomím toho, jak strašně to jeho bratrovi leze na nervy.

„Potkal jsem Mycrofta." řekne John a pověsí si bundu. „Další případ?" zeptá se, když si všimne tlusté světle hnědé složky na stolku.

„Naše stará známá vojenská základna Baskerville má problémy." ušklíbne se Sherlock a natáhne se pro smyčec. „Jeden z neexistujících vědců pracující na tajném projektu utekl i s veškerými dokumenty o své přísně tajné práci." řekne Sherlock s nakrčeným nosem

„A ty ho máš najít?" ujišťuje se John.

„Tak nějak." pokýve Sherlock hlavou a začne hrát na housle.

John jen pokrčí rameny a jde si uvařit čaj. Na návštěvu v Baskervillu jen tak nezapomene a rozhodně si ji nemíní zopakovat. Ovšem vypadá to, že bude muset, protože tam Sherlockův nový případ začíná.

Nakonec se ovšem ukázalo, že má Sherlock veškeré potřebné informace ve své složce. A pokud něco chybělo, dokázal si to zjistit v Londýně.

\- - o - -

„Profesore, víte, jak jste říkal, že jste tu látku nikdy nezkoušel na lidech? Máme tady dobrovolníka." ušklíbne se hispánec a trhne Sherlockovou paží, takže ho donutí sednout na malou stoličku.

Svázaný detektiv s roubíkem v puse se jen víc zamračí a prohlédne si malou laboratoř, ve které se ocitl.

Za počítačem sedí drobný proplešatělý muž se strhaným obličejem, který teď vyskočil na nohy a skoro vyděšeně hledí na Sherlocka a jeho přemožitele.

„Co tím myslíte? Přece to nemůžete podat lidem! Vždyť ho to může zabít! Ani u koček to vždycky nevýjde!"

„Klid, profesore." zarazí ho hispánec přísně. „Nachystejte to. Víte, že znám pár lidí, které byste na jeho místě vidět nechtěl, že?"

Profesor vypadá, že se musí kousnout do jazyka, aby zůstal mlčet. Po chvilkovém zaváhání jen přikývne a nejistě přejde k jednomu stolu plnému chemikálií.

Sherlock ho pozorně sleduje. Profesor Summerlee zmizel před několika dny ze základny Baskerville i s celým svým výzkumem a dvěma vojáky. Co bylo předmětem jeho výzkumu se Sherlock přes svůj veškerý nátlak na Mycrofta nedověděl. Ovšem vypadá to, že to brzy zjistí na vlastní kůži. Jeho zatím jediný osobní zážitek s baskervillským výzkumem nebyl moc příjemný.

Profesor Summerlee rozhodně nevypadá jako člověk, který utekl dobrovolně. Neustále se nervózně ošívá, třesou se mu lehce ruce a bojí se svého strážce.

S pečlivě nasazenými rukavicemi profesor odlije do kádinky jakousi namodralou tekutinu. Ve zkumavkách jí má spousty, stejně jako podobné nazelenalé kapaliny. Obsah kádinky profesor zředí destilovanou vodou a pečlivě promíchá.

„Může ho to zabít." řekne profesor nejistě a skoro zoufale se na hispánce podívá.

„To může kulka taky. Tohle má aspoň šanci přežít, tak si pohněte."

Profesor nejistě přikývne a přejde k zajatci na stoličce.

Sherlock na čirou kapalinu vrhne velice podezíravý pohled a trochu se zamračí. Jed to není, přesto ho to může zabít. A i kdyby přežil, neznamená to, že bude v pořádku. Kde je k sakru Mycroft a jeho agenti, když je člověk potřebuje?

Hispánec mu strhne roubík. Sherlock tiše zaskučí a zakýve čelistí, která mu trochu ztuhla.

„Buď to vypijete do dna nebo vás zastřelím. Volba je na vás." řekne hispánec výhružně a kývne na profesora.

„Promiňte." špitne Summerlee omluvně a přiloží Sherlockovi kádinku k ústům.

Sherlock nejdřív zaváhá, ale když hispánec vytáhne zbraň, otevře pusu. Profesor mu po trochách lije tekutinu do pusy a vždy trpělivě čeká, až vše spolyká. Trvá to jen chvíli, než Sherlock vše vypije a profesor se obrátí na hispánce.

„Nevím, kdy to začne účinkovat. Ani jestli to vůbec bude fungovat." řekne Summerlee nejistě.

„To zjistíme." ušklíbne se hispánec. Znovu Sherlockovi nasadí roubík a odvleče ho pryč z laboratoře.

Zavře ho do malé komory, kde není ani dost místa, aby si Sherlock natáhl nohy, když se posadí. V naprosté tmě není vidět vůbec nic a Sherlock jen doufá, že ho někdo dostane ven dřív, než mu v komoře dojde kyslík.

\- - o - -

John se nervózně obrátí na druhý bok a na chvíli kouká na opačnou stěnu své ložnice. Podle budíku se už tři hodiny marně pokouší usnout, ale Johnovi je to jedno. Sebere z nočního stolku mobil a rychle napíše zprávu.

_Kde jsi? Jsi v pořádku? Prosím odpověz._

John na telefon chvíli hledí, ale pak ho položí zpátky a lehne si na záda.

Je to už týden, co Sherlock od Mycrofta dostal podklady k případu, který se týká tajné vojenské základny Baskerville. A jsou to už skoro tři dny, co Sherlock zmizel. Prostě večer odešel, že si musí něco zařídit a už se nevrátil.

John mu už napsal asi stovku zpráv, kde se ho ptá, kde je a co se děje, ale žádnou odpověď nedostal.

Vzhledem k tomu, čeho se případ týká, mohlo se detektivovi stát prakticky cokoliv. Mohli ho zatknout, mohl se zaplést do nějakého pokusu, kterých se v Baskervillu provádí desítky, mohli ho zranit nebo i zabít.

John se naštvaně zarazí a znovu se převalí na bok. Musí Sherlocka najít, ať to stojí cokoliv. A on ví, kde začít.

\- - o - -

Na sídle Diogenova klubu se vůbec nic nezměnilo. Ta samá bílá budova, ty samé tiché prostory, ti stejní mlčící muži, kteří čtou noviny a popíjejí své nápoje.

„Hledám Mycrofta Holmese." řekne John nahlas, když vejde do místnosti plné křesel. Vyslouží si tím několik zděšených pohledů od členů klubu a pozornost obsluhujícího muže.

Dlouhán ve fraku pokyne Johnovi rukou a odvede ho do soukromého salónku, kde s novinami v ruce a sklenkou skotské po boku sedí sám Mycroft Holmes.

„Johne, čemu vděčím za vaši návštěvu?" zeptá se Mycroft s klidem. Složí noviny a pokyne Johnovi ke křeslu, které stojí na druhé straně stolku.

„Hledám Sherlocka a vy bez pochyby víte, kde je." řekne John, co nejklidněji to jde.

„Máte snad o něj starosti?" ušklíbne se Mycroft.

„Tu otázku myslíte vážně?" zeptá se John naštvaně. „Sherlock už je čtyři dny pryč a nedává o sobě vědět. Vzhledem k tomu, co vyšetřuje, mohlo se mu stát naprosto cokoliv."

„Ano, to pravdu mohlo." pokýve Mycroft hlavou a našpulí pusu. „Snad vás uklidní, když vám řeknu, že je Sherlock živý a zdravý."

„A kde je?" zeptá se John ostře.

„To vás momentálně nemusí zajímat." řekne Mycroft chladně.

„Sherlock je můj přítel. Zajímá mě, co se s ním děje." zamračí se John naštvaně.

„Johne, jak už jsem řekl, Sherlock je živý a zdravý a je v naprostém bezpečí. Bohužel vám ale o místě jeho pohybu ani o čemkoliv jiném nemůžu dát žádné bližší informace." řekne Mycroft vážně. „Nemohu vám ani říct, kdy se vrátí na Baker Street."

„Štve mě, že vám to musím věřit." řekne John nespokojeně a postaví se.

„Mám mu vyřídit nějaký vzkaz?" zeptá se Mycroft, zatímco znovu rozkládá noviny.

„Že doufám, že se brzo vrátí." řekne John vážně, než odejde.

\- - o - -

Dům, ve kterém žije Mycroft Holmes, nebývá moc často obývaný, přesto je v něm vždy vše pečlivě uklizené a přichystané na svého majitele nebo jeho potencionální hosty.

Mycroft, pořád oblečený v šedém obleku, ale tentokráte bez saka a s rozepnutou vestou dojde ke dveřím jedné ložnice. S krátkým zaváháním zaklepe a vejde. V ložnici je docela tma, světlo nesvítí a závěsy jsou zatažené.

„Schováváš se?" zeptá se Mycroft klidným hlasem a rozsvítí světlo.

Malý černovlasý kluk, který sedí na posteli, se nespokojeně zamračí a pevněji obejme svá kolena.

„Zhasni." řekne rozkazovačně, ale Mycroft ho neposlechne.

„Doktoři na nic nepřišli." řekne starší z Holmesů vážně. „Podle nich nemáš v těle žádné cizí ani neznámé látky na jakékoliv úrovni."

„Takže tohle se mi stalo samo od sebe?" trhne kluk rukou a naštvaně se na Mycrofta podívá.

„Dokud nenajdeme profesora Summerleeho, nezjistíme, co se stalo a jak celý ten proces zvrátit." pokračuje Mycroft.

Telefon, který leží na dece před chlapcem, zavibruje a rozsvítí se. Příchozí sms.

„Nepřečteš si ji?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě.

„Je od Johna. Chce vědět, kde jsem a proč mu neodpovídám." zahučí kluk sklesle.

„Dneska byl i v klubu, aby to zjistil." řekne Mycroft, zatímco si prohlíží nehty na ruce. „Mému ujištění, že jsi živý, zdravý a v bezpečí, moc věřit nechtěl. Ale mám ti od něj vyřídit, že doufá, že se brzo vrátíš."

„Dokud se nenajde Summerlee, tak to nepůjde." zamračí se kluk.

„Teoreticky by ses vrátit mohl." usoudí Mycroft klidným hlasem.

„Jistě a hned ve dveřím bych Johnovi řekl, že to jsem já, jen vypadám, že mi je osm." řekne kluk kysele.

„Sherlocku, pokud přestaneš trucovat, tak jsou v pracovně veškeré záznamy o tom místě, kde jsme tě našli." prohodí Mycroft jako by nic.

„Konečně." řekne kluk a seskočí z postele. „Tví agenti jsou čím dál pomalejší, Mycrofte."

„Jistě, bratře." pokýve Mycroft hlavou a vydá se za klukem, který se rozběhl směrem k pracovně.


	2. Malý pronásledovatel

Už je to měsíc, co se Sherlockovi stala ona nehoda a on se zmenšil. Nebo lépe řečeno, jeho tělo omládlo na věk osmi let. On i jeho bratr a veškeré jeho agentury pátrají po zmizelém profesoru Summerleem a záhadném hispánci, který ho vězní. Ovšem marně. Skoro to vypadá, jako by nikdy neexistovali.

Sherlocka velice brzy začal Mycroftův dům nudit, a tak chodil ven.

Londýn je pro malé dítě velice nepraktické místo. Veškeré kliky a terminály jsou příliš vysoko, aby se daly pohodlně použít. Taxík osmiletému klukovi nezastaví, i kdyby ho v davu dospěláků náhodou viděl. Vzdálenosti jako kdyby najednou narostly.

A nejhorší ze všeho jsou lidé, kteří Sherlocka neustále zastavují a ptají se ho, jestli se neztratil a kde má rodiče. Většinou na nich dokázal najít něco, čím je mohl vystrašit nebo odehnat, ale už dvakrát se mu stalo, že ho příliš aktivní občan odvedl na policii jako ztracené dítě. Jednou dokonce na New Scotland Yard. Tehdy tam poprvé od oné nehody viděl Johna a Lestrada.

Detektiv inspektor vypadal ustaraně a John vyloženě zoufale. Sherlock nemohl slyšet, o čem se ti dva baví, ale i na dálku poznal, že se Lestrade snaží Johna uchlácholit. Bavili se spolu jen chvíli, než John potřepal hlavou, marně se pokusil o úsměv, prohodil s Lestradem ještě pár slov a se skloněnou hlavou odešel. Když procházel kolem Sherlocka, měl ve tváři smutný, ustaraný výraz a v kapse držel telefon.

\- - o - -

„Dobrý den, paní Hudsonová." pozdraví John domácí, když se vrátí domů.

„Ráda vás zase vidím, Johne." pousměje se paní Hudsonová, ale hned zase zvážní. „Sherlock se ještě neozval, že ne?" zeptá se skoro beznadějně.

„Ne, ještě ne." zavrtí John hlavou a na moment uhne pohledem, než se na domácí zase podívá. „Paní Hudsonová, nevíte náhodou, jestli se sem nenastěhoval někdo nový?"

„Sem do ulice se nikdo nenastěhoval už aspoň půl roku." odpoví mu paní Hudsonová překvapeně. „Proč se na to ptáte?"

„No, poslední dobou tady dost často potkávám takového malého kluka. Má černé vlasy a kulaté brýle." vysvětluje John. „Napadlo mě, že je tady asi nový, ale možná jsem si ho před tím jenom nevšiml."

„Malý, černovlasý kluk s brýlemi? To mi nic neříká." zamračí se paní Hudsonová. „Možná bydlí někdo poblíž, ale na Baker Street to rozhodně není."

„To nevadí." mávne John rukou a vydá se po schodech vzhůru. „Děkuji, paní Hudsonová." dodá ještě, než za sebou zavře dveře. Brýlatého kluka i domácí hned pustí z hlavy. Tmavý, tichý a úplně opuštěný byt Johnovi opět plnou silou připomene, že je Sherlock pořád nezvěstný.

Doktor si zhluboka povzdechne a pověsí si bundu na věšák. Vydá se do kuchyně, aby si připravil čaj a zatímco se voda vaří, vytáhne z kapsy mobil.

Žádná přijatá zpráva.

John na moment zavře oči. Doufá, že mu Mycroft nelhal, a že je Sherlock doopravdy v pořádku. Voda začne vřít. John se i s hrnkem plným čaje přesune do obýváku, kde se usadí ve svém křesle. Opět vytáhne telefon a začne psát zprávu.

_> Měl by ses už vrátit. Paní Hudsonová přestává věřit, že to uděláš.<_

\- - o - -

John má sice volno, ale stejně je venku a chodí po Londýně. Obvykle trávil volné dny vyšetřováním vražd nebo doma s hrnkem čaje v ruce a s notebookem na klíně, zatímco se Sherlock pokoušel vyhodit kuchyň do vzduchu.

Bez geniálního detektiva ho ale k případům nezvou a v bytě je děsivé ticho.

Proto John tráví většinu času venku. Prochází nazdařbůh Londýnem, občas vysedává v kavárnách nebo v hospodách nebo zajde k Angelovi, který se ho vždy snaží uklidnit.

Poslední dobou za ním běhá i ten malý kluk, kterého nikdo nezná. Nejdřív si John myslel, že je to jen náhoda, ale poslední dva dny si je jistý, že ho kluk vyloženě sleduje. Malý asi osmiletý kluk v kulatých brýlích, s rozcuchanými černými vlasy a tmavou bundou. I když mu kluk příjde povědomý, John si nevybavuje, že by ho někdy před tím viděl.

\- - o - -

Dnešní počasí není na procházky nejvhodnější. Oproti předchozím dnům se ochladilo a navíc to vypadá, že bude pršet, dusno je rozhodně pořádné. John nemá deštník, ale stejně vyrazil ven. Lepší zmoknout a uhnat si nějakou virózu, než být sám v prázdném bytě.

I dnes mu je v patách onen malý kluk. John se trochu pousměje, když ho vidí.

Kluka za ním mohl poslat kdokoliv, i když představa Mycrofta Holmese, který rekrutuje na základní škole je trochu směšná. Na druhou stranu John věří, že kdyby to mělo Holmesovi pomoct, že to s ledovým klidem udělá. Vzato takhle, Mycroft nabírající špiony na základce, to je dost děsivé.

John nedojde daleko, než doopravdy začne pršet. Zarazí se a ohlédne se na svůj doprovod.

Kluk stojí u vchodu do jedné budovy a podezíravě pozoruje ocelové nebe nad sebou. Nevypadá to, že by v té své tenké bundě schovával deštník nebo pláštěnku.

John na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak se vydá ke klukovi.

Je asi v polovině cesty, když si ho jeho pronásledovatel všimne. Kluk sebou překvapeně trhne a vypadá to, že chce co nejrychleji zmizet.

„Počkej!" vyhrkne John rychle a dvěma kroky je u chlapce. „Nemáš hlad? Hned za rohem je restaurace. Můžeme tam počkat, než přestane pršet." navrhne s klidným výrazem.

Kluk na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak pomalu přikývne na souhlas.

Bok po boku se vydají k Angelově restauraci. John čekal, že kluk využije první příležitosti k útěku, ale nestane se tak. Jen si strčí ruce do kapes a po očku se na Johna dívá. Stejně nenápadně John sleduje malého. Bez jediného slova dojdou k Angelovi. To už se rozpršelo pořádně, takže jsou oba mokří od hlavy až k patě.

„Johne, rád vás vidím!" rozzáří se obtloustlý skoro Ital, když uvidí vcházet hosta. „Kdepak máte Sherlocka? A copak je tohle za malého pána?"

„Sherlock něco vyšetřuje." mávne John rukou, ale na zlomek vteřiny se zatváří ustaraně. „A tohle je pro dnešek můj host, pokud si to nerozmyslel." obrátí se John na kluka.

„Nerozmyslel." řekne kluk tiše a rozhlédne se kolem.

„Dám vám stůl u okna." nabídne jim Angelo a odvede své hosty k jednomu z mála volných stolů.

John a kluk se usadí a Angelo k nim nažene jednoho z obsluhujících mladíků. John pro oba objedná těstoviny se špenátovo-sýrovou omáčkou a číšník zmizí.

„Nechceš mi říct, kdo jsi a proč za mnou furt běháš?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Jak dlouho víš, že tě sleduju?" zeptá se kluk trochu nejistě.

„Že se tady potuluješ, to vím asi tak dva týdny, ale že sleduješ vyloženě mě, to vím jen pár dní." odpoví John po pravdě. „Řekneš mi svoje jméno?"

„Conan." řekne kluk potichu. „Arthur Conan Doyle."

„Těší mě. John Hamish Watson." pousměje se John a napřáhne k chlapci pravačku.

Conan se zatváří překvapeně, ale nakonec zvedne ruku a stiskne tu Johnovu.

To už k nim přišel číšník s jejich objednávkou.

„Dobrou chuť." popřeje jim mladík, než odejde.

John se pustí do jídla, za to Conan věnuje talíři velice podezíravý pohled.

„Nemáš rád špenát?" zeptá se John a lehce se zamračí. „Mohl sis objednat něco jiného."

„Já moc nejím." řekne Conan klidně. Když ale vidí, jak se na něj John dívá, sebere vidličku a pustí se do jídla.

John se trochu pousměje. Tenhle kluk- tenhle Conan mu připomíná Sherlocka – bledý obličej, zvlněné černé vlasy, sledování lidí a neochota jíst. Chybí mu jen pár roků, aby z něho byl dokonalý Sherlock Holmes.

John se na moment zarazí.

Je Sherlockovi opravdu velice podobný. Mohli by být příbuzní.

„Nebudou o tebe mít rodiče starosti? Bude osm." řekne John jako by nic, ale na odpověď čeká dost napjatě.

„Jsou v zahraničí." odpoví Conan a vrtá se v jídle.

„Ale sám tady určitě nebydlíš, ne? Někdo určitě bude mít strach, jestli se ti něco nestalo." pokračuje John ve výslechu.

„Spíš jestli neprovádím něco nelegálního." nakrčí Conan nos.

„Nelegálního? V osmi letech?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„V mém případě spolu věk a inteligence nejsou nijak úměrné." řekne Conan s ledovým klidem.

„To je vidět." pousměje se John.

Ten kluk je vážně jako Sherlock. I co se týče skromnosti.

Conan se na něj trochu podezíravě dívá, ale pak se opět obrátí k talíři a začne se vrtat v těstovinách. John už nic neříká, dokud nedojí.

„Omluv mě na moment." řekne John, zatímco vstává a vydá se na záchod. Netrvá mu dlouho, než se vrátí, ale Conan už u stolu není.

„Promiňte, nevíte, kam zmizel ten kluk, co tu se mnou seděl?" zeptá se John číšníka.

„Byl tu pro něj nějaký muž. Zaplatil vaši útratu a odvezl chlapce. Je to v pořádku?" zamračí se mladík s obavami. Únos dítěte není nejlepší reklama pro podnik.

„Ano, je. Děkuji." řekne John rychle. Vezme si svou bundu a vydá se domů.

Nemá tušení, kdo to Conana odvezl, ale je si jistý, že kdyby to byl únos nebo něco takového, že by se Conan nenechal jen tak odvést. Na to je moc chytrý. Na druhou stranu Sherlock dobrovolně nasedl do auta k několikanásobnému vrahovi.

John se trochu vystrašeně zarazí, ale pak zavrtí hlavou a pokračuje v cestě. Conan je dítě, nevyšetřuje vraždy a na rozdíl od geniálních detektivů má aspoň nějaký pud sebezáchovy. Snad.

John vytáhne mobil začne psát sms.

_> Potkal jsem kluka, co je jako ty. Mohl by být tvůj syn, jak jste si podobní a nejen vzhledem.<_

_> Vážně už by ses mohl vrátit. Začínají mi chybět i ty tvoje noční pokusy se střelným prachem.<_


	3. Nový spolubydlící

„Opravdu to chceš udělat?" zeptá se Mycroft vážně u odpoledního čaje a podezíravě si prohlíží malého Sherlocka.

„Mám tam všechny svoje věci. A je to mnohem pohodlnější." řekne Sherlock a hodí do svého šálku další kostku cukru.

„A co John? Nemyslíš, že by mu to mohlo vadit?"

„Slib mu, že až se vrátí Sherlock, že z bytu odejdu." pokrčí Sherlock rameny a hodí si do čaje další cukr. „Aspoň trochu důvěryhodnou omáčku kolem přece dokážeš vymyslet vzhledem k tvým zkušenostem s tajnými službami a proslovy pro politiky."

„A máš nějaké speciální přání ohledně té omáčky?" zeptá se Mycroft kysele.

„Jmenuji se Arthur Conan Doyle." odpoví mu Sherlock s klidem, než zamíchá svůj čaj. „Budu muset jít. Pěkný zbytek dne, Mycrofte." rozloučí se a odejde, aniž by se čaje jedinkrát napil.

Mycroft se za ním mračí, a pak svůj naštvaný pohled obrátí na šálek, ve kterém Sherlock rozpustil veškerý cukr z cukřenky na stole.

Sherlockův plán se mu vůbec nelíbí. Na druhou stranu ale musí Mycroft uznat, že to bude mít své nesporné výhody i pro něj.

\- - o - -

Pokud je něco, co John při návratu domů doopravdy nečeká, stěhováci k tomu nesporně patří. Před domem na Baker Street stojí menší dodávka s logem stěhovací firmy a nějací chlápci v montérkách do auta nosí spousty krabic.

„Co to děláte?!" vyhrkne John nechápavě a zastoupí jednomu chlápkovi cestu. „Co to děláte? Odkud to berete?" zeptá se John už docela naštvaně.

„Z toho bytu v patře." řekne stěhovák překvapeně.

„Cože? To přece- Okamžitě toho nechte! Nemáte právo z tama cokoliv stěhovat!" rozkřikne se John naštvaně. „Paní Hudsonová, co se to tady děje?" zeptá se John domácí, která právě vyšla ze svého bytu.

„Já za to nemůžu, Johne." brání se žena a s ustaraným výrazem se na doktora dívá. „Přijel sem Mycroft a začal stěhovat všechny Sherlockovy věci."

John se na místě zarazí a zbledne. Vzápětí se naštvaně zamračí a po dvou schodech vyrazí do bytu.

V Sherlockově ložnici jsou nějací lidé a balí jeho oblečení do kartonových krabic. John by po nich nejraději skočil, aby je zastavil, ale to by nejdřív nesměl narazit na Mycrofta.

Starší z Holmesů sedí v křesle a cosi píše do mobilu. O své okolí se moc nestará, nebo tak alespoň vypadá.

„Doktore Watsone, jak bylo v práci?" zeptá se Mycorft klidně.

„Proč stěhujete ty věci?!" zeptá se John naštvaně a postaví se před křeslo.

„Řekněme, že tady jsou Sherlockovi naprosto k ničemu." řekne Mycroft a schová mobil do vnitřní kapsy saka. „A navíc je potřeba uvolnit místo pro vašeho nového spolubydlícího."

„Nového _co_?! Jaký spolubydlící?! Nechci nového spolubydlícího, tady bydlí Sherlock!"

„Po jistou, blíže nespecifikovanou dobu, po kterou Sherlock nebude moci bydlet na Baker Street, se zde ubytuje jiný podnájemník." řekne Mycroft skoro bez zájmu.

„A to jako proč? A kde vůbec berete tu drzost mi sem někoho jen tak strčit? Já tady nikoho nechci!" vzteká se John.

„Johne, věřte mi, že na to právo mám." usměje se Mycroft, ale není to moc příjemný úsměv. „Navíc vy jediný dokážete s touto osobou vydržet."

„A proč bych měl třeba jenom chtít s tou osobou vydržet?" ptá se John naštvaně a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Řekněme, že máte praxi v bydlení se sociálně slabšími, sebecentrickými génii se zálibou v záhadách a pokusech všeho druhu." pokrčí Mycroft rameny.

Johnův vzteklý výraz se změní na překvapený. Ta charakteristika přesně sedí na Sherlocka. Copak na světě ještě může být někdo takový?

„Je dost svéhlavý, nerad poslouchá, má své vyhraněné názory a dokáže být velice nesnesitelný." pokračuje Mycroft. „Na druhou stranu musím říct, že ve vašem případě se dokáže chovat i slušně."

„Proč by měl? Vůbec se neznáme." nechápe John. O čem, nebo lépe řečeno, o kom to Mycroft do háje mluví?

„Proč ho sem vůbec dáváte? Když je tak nesnesitelný, ať si bydlí sám." rozhodí John naštvaně rukama.

Nechce nového spolubydlícího, chce zpátky Sherlocka. Co když se Sherlock vrátí a zjistí, že jsou všechny jeho věci pryč a místo něj si John našel nového spolubydlícího? To by se nelíbilo nikomu. Sherlock by to najisto popíral, ale i jemu by to určitě ublížilo. A John mu rozhodně ubližovat nechce.

„Myslím, že důvody, proč nemůže bydlet sám, poznáte, sotva se seznámíte." usoudí Mycroft. „Je v Sherlockově ložnici."

John se okamžitě otočí na patě a vydá se tím směrem. Ať je to kdokoliv, je ochoten mu okamžitě sbalit věci a vyhodit ho. John vrazí do ložnice-

A zůstane nechápavě stát ve dveřích.

„Doktore Watsone, představuji vám Arthura Conana Doyla." ozve se za jeho zády Mycroftův hlas.

John konečně odtrhne pohled od kluka, který do teď seděl na posteli a obrátí se na Holmese.

„To myslíte vážně?" zeptá se John ledovým hlasem. „Chcete ke mně nastěhovat dítě?"

„Není tady nikdo, kdo by se o něj staral a nezkoušel ho po dvou dnech zabít. Navíc je velice soběstačný, jen ho někdo musí krotit a opatrovat." odpoví mu Mycroft s klidem. „A nebojte se. Až skončí prázdniny, můžete ho poslat do školy."

„A když se vrátí Sherlock?"

„Tak odsud Arthur zmizí rychleji, než si stačíte všimnout." dořekne Mycroft a znovu vytáhne mobil. „No, budu muset jít. Přeji vám oběma pěkný den." rozloučí se Holmes s dalším falešným úsměvem a odejde. S ním zmizí i všichni stěhováci.

John se se skoro zoufalým výrazem rozhlédne po ložnici. Všude je uklizeno, staré Sherlockovy pokusy jsou pryč a ve skříni už není jeho oblečení. Pak mu pohled padne na Conana, který stojí před ním.

„Nemáš radost, že jsem tady." řekne Conan klidně.

„Byl bych radši, kdyby se mi vrátil starý spolubydlící." řekne John po pravdě. Chce říct něco dalšího, ale pak si jen povzdechne a prohrábne si vlasy. Ten malý nemůže za to, že ho sem Mycroft nastěhovat.

„Dáš si čaj?" zeptá se Conana a vydá se do kuchyně.

„Rád." řekne kluk. Vyjde z ložnice a s koleny pod bradou se usadí v Sherlockově křesle, odkud může sledovat Johna.

„Sladíš?" zeptá se John z kuchyně.

„Dvě kostky." ohlásí Conan a dál Johna sleduje.

Doktor počká, až voda zavře, nalije ji do dvou hrnků a vydá se do obýváku. Na moment se zarazí, když si všimne, kde a jak Conan sedí, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou. Položí před chlapce jeden hrnek a s druhým si sedne do svého křesla.

„Tak proto jsi mě sledoval? Protože ses měl nastěhovat?" zeptá se John.

„Nevěděl jsem, že s tebou budu bydlet." zavrtí Conan hlavou.

„Tak proč jsi to dělal?" vyptává se John.

Conan se na moment zarazí a uhne pohledem, než odpoví.

„Byl jsem zvědavý."

„Na úplně cizího člověka?" zvedne John pochybovačně obočí.

„Nejsi cizí. Řekl mi o tobě Sherlock." zariskuje Conan.

John překvapeně zamrká. Tuhle odpověď nečekal bez ohledu na to, jak je Conan Sherlockovi podobný.

„Ty se s ním znáš?"

„Tak trochu." připustí Conan. „Mycroft ti neřekl, co s ním je?"

„Tvrdí, že je Sherlock v pořádku." připustí John.

„A ty mu to nevěříš?"

„Tvrdil by to, i kdyby v pořádku nebyl." zamračí se John. „Od Sherlocka bohužel žádné zprávy nemám." dodá tiše se skloněnou hlavou. Se shrbenými rameny pevněji sevře svůj hrnek.

„Nic mu není, vážně!" vyhrkne Conan spěšně, když vidí, jak Johna Sherlockovo zmizení trápí. „Moje rodina se dostala do problémů, o kterých nesmím mluvit. Sherlock to šel vyšetřit a já skončil tady, ale je v pořádku, nic mu není." povídá Conan přesvědčeně.

John se na něj podívá s nadějí i pochybnostmi ve tváři.

„Víš to jistě?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Jo, věř mi, Johne." přikývne Conan rozhodně hlavou, až mu brýle na nose trochu poskočí.

John se trochu pousměje a znovu se zahledí na svůj hrnek.

Na dlouhou chvíli se oba odmlčí, než se John postaví a znovu promluví.

„Už je dost pozdě. Co si dáš k večeři?" zeptá se Conana a s nedopitým čajem se vydá do kuchyně.

„No, já-" začne Conan, ale pak se zarazí. John nikdy není rád, když nejí a dnes už ho trápil dost. Možná by ho pro změnu mohl něčím potěšit.

„Dal bych si koláč." odpoví Conan nakonec.

„Uvidím, co se dá dělat." řekne John a začne prohledávat lednici. Paní Hudsonová obvykle v lednici nechává něco ze svých kulinářských výtvorů a ani dneska nezklamala.

„Tak koláč máme!" ohlásí John.

_> Mycroft k nám nastěhoval Conana. Je docela fajn. Prý se znáte.<_

_> Všichni tvrdí, že jsi v pořádku. Věřil bych tomu víc, kdybych to slyšel i od tebe.<_


	4. Zprávy pro Sherlocka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle je vlastně seznam sms, které během prvního týdne soužití s Conanem John poslal Sherlockovi. Popravdě... moc času na psaní zpráv neměl.

_> Conan je vážně jako ty. Nejí, nespí, neumí se chovat k ostatním. Chtěl bych vás dva vidět pohromadě. Buď byste úžasně spolupracovali nebo byste se chtěli zabít. Tak či tak by to bylo zajímavé.<_

_> Okolí se ani moc nediví, kde jsem ke Conanovi přišel, což trochu udivuje mě. Nechci vědět, jak si to odůvodnili.<_

_> Vrať se.<_

_> Paní Hudsonová je z Conana celá pryč. Conan se před ní schovává.<_

_> Víš, že má Conan taky svůj myšlenkový palác? Myslel jsem, že ty jsi jediný.<_

_> Dneska jsme potkali Molly. Myslí si, že je Conan tvůj. Nevím, jestli se rozbrečela, žes to před ní tajil, nebo že máš jinou. Občas mi Molly přijde prostě divná.<_

_> Paní Hudsonová se mě snaží přesvědčit, že je Conan tvůj syn. Vyčítá ti, že jsi nezodpovědný, když se o něj nestaráš.<_

_> Mycroft s Conanem občas potaji cosi řeší. Myslím, že ten případ s Conanovými rodiči, co vyšetřuješ. Ale mně nic neříkají.<_

_> Mohl by ses už vrátit. Všem tady chybíš. Tedy všem, na kterých záleží.<_

_> Molly dneska přišla na návštěvu. Chtěla z Conana dostat něco o jeho rodičích, ale on ji zdedukoval. Je na ni hnusný jako ty.<_

_> Greg už tě skoro oplakává. Vyšetřování se táhne a Anderson je k ničemu.<_

_> Conan tvrdí, že by mohl vyšetřovat místo tebe. Je na mě naštvaný, že ho nechci pustit na místo činu, ale je ještě dítě, ať to chce přiznat nebo ne.<_

_> Dnešek by sis užil. Zmlátil jsem Andersona. Měl nějaké řeči, že jsi podvodník, a proto že jsi utekl. Donovanová mě chtěla zatknout, ale Greg mě zachránil. Skvělý den, jednou to musím zopakovat.<_

_> Je tu bez tebe trochu nuda, i když je Conan skvělý společník. Doufám, že ten případ brzy dořešíš.<_

_> Dneska se Britská vláda pohádala s dítětem. Conan nechce do školy. Mycroft sice utekl, ale Conan stejně příští týden nastupuje. Byl to úžasný pohled.<_

_> Jsem rád, že je většina chemikálií pryč. Conan by z trucu nejraději vyhodil kuchyň do povětří.<_

_> Vážně bych chtěl tebe a Conana vidět pohromadě. Okolí by dvojitou dávku Sherlocka Holmese asi nepřežilo, ale já bych si to určitě užil.<_


	5. Škola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komusi jsem vykecala spoiler na konec téhle povídky alias na poslední kapitolu, tak ho řeknu i tady, ať je to fér - na konci poteče krev! (Sem doplňte ďábelský smích škodolibého autora.) Ale ne, vážně. Spoilery - Sherlock i John skončí v nemocnici. Budeme mít jedno úmrtí. A jeden výbuch. Lestrade a pí Lestradová se rozvedou. Celkem bude devět kapitol plus jeden doslov.

Mycroft dle Johnova názoru musel vědět přesně, co dělá, když vybíral školu, kterou bude Conan navštěvovat. Jedná se o moderní budovu v centru Londýna, která hostí školu pro bohatá nebo geniální dítka. Vzhledem ke koncentraci potomků slavných nebo vlivných osob je celá škola špičkově zabezpečená moderními technologiemi a speciálně vycvičenými muži ve tmavých oblecích a se sluchátky. A John nepochybuje o tom, že si Mycroft nechal vyjet složky všech zaměstnanců školy, než vůbec Conana do školy zapsal.

Ke cti staršího z Holmesů se taky musí nechat, že veškeré učebnice, školní pomůcky a uniformu zařídil bez Johnovy pomoci nebo nátlaku. Nebo to alespoň zařídil někdo z Mycroftových lidí. Ovšem dostat Conana do školy je zase práce čistě pro Johna.

\- - o - -

„Ale proč?" zaskučí Conan zoufale a asi po milionté za poslední dva dny.

Právě jdou s Johnem do školy, nebo spíš John jde směrem ke škole a táhne za sebou Conana, který drhne chodidly o zem a občas se i zapírá patami o chodník.

„Vím toho víc než učitelé, jsem genius, tak proč musím do školy?"

„Tohle už jsme probírali." upozorní ho John jen trochu nespokojeným hlasem. Jiný by už chlapce zkoušel uškrtit, ale John má za sebou trénink trpělivosti se Sherlockem. Světec proti němu nemá šanci.

„Ne, neprobírali." hádá se Conan. „Já řekl, že do školy nechci, tys řekl, že tam musím, to byl celý rozhovor." Kdyby mohl, založí si ruce na prsou, ale John ho pořád drží pevně za ruku.

„Máš selektivní slyšení." upozorní ho John s klidem a zastaví. „Tři důvody, Conane. Sociální normy a zákony, chvíle klidu pro mě a zapojení do společnosti pro tebe."

„To nejsou důvody!" naštve se Conan okamžitě.

„Jsou to důvody a hned tři." stojí si John za svým.

„To teda nejsou." hádá se chlapec a vztekle dupne nohou. „Zákony a normy? Kdyby Mycroft jen trochu chtěl, tak zařídí, že do školy nemusím, ale ne, ten tlustý zmetek mi musí pořád dělat naschvály. Klid pro tebe? Ty nesnášíš, když jsi v bytě sám a je tam ticho. Na to nemusím být genius, abych to poznal. A zapojení do společnosti? Pro mě? K tomu nikdy nedošlo a nedojde bez ohledu na rady všech od známých po psychology. Společnost mě nesnáší!"

John jen zůstane na Conana nechápavě hledět. To poslední prohlášení ho překvapilo. Teda, bylo mu jasné, že Conan se svým chováním a la Sherlock nejspíš nebude patřit mezi nejoblíbenější studenty na škole, ale i tak předpokládal, že ho ostatní berou mezi sebe.

„Nemáš na škole žádné kamarády?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Nikdy jsem neměl. Kamarádi jsou zbyteční." řekne Conan naštvaně, ale na Johna se nedívá.

„Já jsem taky zbytečný?" zeptá se John s drobným úsměvem.

„Co? To ne!" vyhrkne Conan rychle a trochu překvapeně se na blonďáka podívá. „Jak tě to napadlo?"

„Řekl jsi, že jsou kamarádi zbyteční." pokrčí John jedním ramenem.

„To jsou, ale ne ty. Jenom ostatní. Ostatní jsou nudní idioti, ale ty jsi zajímavý a občas se neprojevuješ jako úplný idiot."

„Komplimenty tě učil skládat Sherlock, co?" zeptá se John s úsměvem, ale pak zvážní. „Měl by sis najít kamarády, jsou důležití."

„Já si vystačím s tebou, díky." řekne Conan trucovitě.

„Kamarádi se vždycky hodí." upozorní ho John. „Měl bys to aspoň zkusit."

„Stejně to dopadne jako vždycky." zahučí Conan skoro nesrozumitelně.

„Nech si ten pesimismus, manické nadšení ti sluší víc." prohlásí John klidně a chce pokračovat v cestě, ale Conan s naštvaným výrazem stojí na místě a odmítá se hnout. „Conane."

„Je to zbytečné. Nemá cenu, abych tam chodil. Je to zbytečné z hlediska vzdělávání i kamarádů." Poslední slovo Conan vysloví, jako by to byla nadávka.

„Tak jo, uděláme dohodu." rozhodne John a dřepne si před Conana. „Týden budeš chodit do školy, budeš se vyhýbat problémům, poslouchat, plnit svoje povinnosti a budeš se snažit udělat si nějaké kamarády. A to myslím vážně. Naštvaný výraz a prskání nadávek a posměšků na všechny okolo není snaha najít si kamaráda."

„A proč bych to dělal?" nakrčí Conan naštvaně nos.

„Pokud se po týdnu ukáže, že v téhle škole není absolutně nic, co by tě aspoň trochu zajímalo, dohodnu se s Mycroftem, že tam nebudeš muset chodit."

„To jako vážně?" zeptá se chlapec podezíravě.

„Copak ti někdy lžu?" pozvedne John obočí.

„Jenom občas neříkáš pravdu." mávne Conan ledabyle rukou, čímž Johnovi vykouzlí na tváři trochu červené barvy. „Takže týden ve škole, a pak si budu moct dělat, co chci?"

„To jsem neřekl. Nepřekrucuj moje slova." zarazí ho John. „Týden ve škole, a pak se uvidí."

„To ovšem pro mě nezní moc výhodně." mračí se Conan přes obroučku brýlí. „Uvidí se, může znamenat cokoliv."

„Je to buď tohle nebo normální chození do školy." pokrčí John rameny. „Tvoje volba." dodá, než se postaví a znovu se vydá ke škole. Tentokrát se Conan nechá odtáhnout.

\- - o - -

_> Jak postupuje tvůj případ? Doufám, že dobře.<_

\- - o - -

„Myslel jsem, že jsem ti řekl, že se budeš vyhýbat problémům." řekne John, když před ředitelnou najde Conana. Šel ho vyzvednout po škole a z vrátnice ho poslali rovnou do ředitelny.

„Fyzikář je idiot." zahučí Conan naštvaně. „Říkal, že kdybych skočil ze střechy školy, že se zabiju."

„Jsou to čytři patra." upozorní ho John a sedne si na židli vedle Conana.

„Kdybych měl dostatečně silnou látku, mohl bych ji použít jako padák. S mou váhou a velikostí by mi mohl stačit i můj kabát, aby zmírnil pád a já ho přežil. Při vhodných povětrnostních podmínkách bych mohl skončit i bez větších zranění." vychrlí ze sebe Conan. „Jenže fyzikář je idiot, myslí si, že navádím ostatní, ať skáčou ze střechy."

John se jen pousměje a stiskne Conanovi rameno.

„Chce se mnou mluvit ředitel?" zeptá se chlapce.

„Až mě potřetí pošlou do ředitelny, tak s tebou bude chtít mluvit." vysvětluje Conan s klidem. „Předpokládám, že když se budu krotit a vyhýbat se komunikaci s vyučujícími, že bych mohl svou návštěvnost zdejší ředitelny omezit na jednu denně."

„Seš neuvěřitelný." zavrtí John hlavou, ale usmívá se při tom. Na Conana se nedá pořádně zlobit. Stejně jako na Sherlocka.

John se postaví, mlčky natáhne ruku ke Conanovi, který se jí po krátkém vnitřním souboji chytne a společně vyrazí pryč ze školy. Johnovi chvíli trvá, než se mu podaří sehnat taxík, ale nakonec jim jeden zastaví a oni si můžou nastoupit. Ovšem místo na Baker Street John řidiče nasměruje na New Scotland Yard.

„Máme případ?" zeptá se Conan s nadějí, když uslyší, kam jedou.

„Ne." zchladí John jeho nadšení. „Jeden můj známý je v problémech a Greg chce moji pomoc." vysvětlí chlapci.

„Jaký Greg?" zamračí se Conan nechápavě.

„Detektiv inspektor Gregory Lestrade. Už jsi ho potkal, ten s šedivými vlasy." informuje ho John.

„Já vím, kdo je Lestrade!" ohradí se chlapec okamžitě. „Jen nevím, že má křestní jméno." dodá o dost tišeji.

„Každý má křestní jméno." upozorní ho John.

„Paní Hudsonová a Anderson taky?"

_> Conan je vážně jako ty. Dokonce i ve jménech.<_

_> Ne že by mi ten malý tady vadil, ale doufám, že se brzo vrátíš.<_

_> Conan dnes vyřešil svůj první případ.<_


	6. Scotland Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jo, za odměnu za přetrpění mého češtinka získáváte novou kapitolu hned teď a ne až zítra či pozítra.

Příchod Sherlocka a Johna, nebo spíše Conana a Johna, oznamovala Donovanová na celé oddělení, sotva ti dva vystoupili z výtahu.

„Ale, Watson a mini-pošuk. Co tady chcete?" zeptá se policistka jedovatě. Očividně ještě nezapomněla na to, že jí Greg zakázal Johna zatknout po jeho útoku na Andersona.

„Máš nějaký problém, Donovanová?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Samozřejmě, že má problém." vloží se do jejich rozhovoru Sherlock. „Už z dálky jde poznat dost vážná sexuální frustrace. Andersonova manželka je očividně ve městě a Donovanová není schopná sbalit nikoho jiného krom toho idiota."

Jediné, co chlapce zachránilo před fackou, byly Johnovy reflexy.

„Ani se ho nedotkneš." řekne John výhružně, zatímco drží Donovanovou za zápěstí.

„Co se to tady děje?" ozve se kus od nich Gregův hlas.

„Nic." řekne John rozhodně. S posledním varovným pohledem pustí seržantku a s ledovým klidem se obrátí na detektiv inspektora.

„Volal jsi, že jste zatkli Billa Murraye."

„Aspoň tohle jméno a jednotka je to jediné, co jsme z něho dostali. Má trochu potíže se spoluprácí." pokrčí Lestrade rameny a vydá se směrem ke své kanceláři.

John jde po jeho boku, Conan za nimi.

„Tvrdí, že je ze stejné jednotky jako ty, tak jsme tě zavolali na pomoc. Zatím to totiž vypadá, že je podezřelý z vraždy."

Dojdou do kanceláře, kde se John a Conan usadí v křesech, zatímco Greg prohledává složky na svém stole.

„Nějak se ti to tady kupí." prohodí John, když vidí stohy papírů.

„Nerad to říkám, ale Sherlock nám tady chybí. A Anderson je jako vždy k ničemu, ale není ho za koho vyměnit."

„Já bych mohl pomoct." ozve se Conan s železnou rozhodností v hlase. „Stačilo by, kdybyste mě pustili na místo činu."

„Ani náhodou a je mi jedno, jestli jsi genius nebo ne." zarazí ho Lestrade. „Riskuju krk, když na místo činu pouštím Sherlocka, pustit tam dítě je profesionální sebevražda, nehledě na to, že nikdo s trochou mozku a zodpovědnosti nepustí dítě k mrtvému tělu."

„Proč ne?" nechápe Conan, čímž v místnosti vyvolá hluboké nehybné ticho. „Ne dobré?" tipne si Conan a tázavě se podívá na Johna.

„Trošku." přikývne John. „Normálně se děti a lidi všeobecně mrtvol děsí."

„Pořád tvrdím, že to jsou idioti." zahučí Conan a s uraženým výrazem si založí ruce na prsou.

Lestrade jen zavrtí hlavou, než Johnovi podá jednu složku.

„Je to on?" zeptá se unaveným hlasem.

„Jo, tohle je Bill Murray." přikývne John na souhlas, když si prohlédne fotku. „Hele, Bill sice vypadá jako oživlý terminátor a má za sebou výcvik, ale vražda mi na něj nesedí."

„Možná by mu pomohlo, kdyby spolupracoval." povzdechne si Greg a promne si obličej. „Johne, ty toho chlapa znáš. Nemohl bys ho nějak – donutit ke spolupráci?"

„Jo, promluvím si s ním." přikývne John na souhlas po té, co Gregovi vrátil složku a postaví se. „Conane, počkáš tady?" zeptá se John kluka, ale ten se i nadále tváří uraženě, kouká do zdi a ignoruje oba muže v místnosti.

„Hádám, že ano." povzdechne si John. „Hlavně to tady z nudy nezapal. Hned budu zpátky." dodá ještě, než se nechá odvést do místnosti, kde momentálně drží Billa Murraye.

John tohodle chlapa samozřejmě zná. Bill je obrovský mužský, na kterého se prostě nezapomíná. Vysoký jako Sherlock, ale ani zdaleka tak hubený. Billova kostra je porostlá úctyhodnou sbírkou svalstva a jeho pohled dokáže zabíjet, když se Bill naštve, ovšem obvykle je Murray jako přerostlý plyšový medvěd, co se pořád usmívá, má dobrou náladu a každý problém řeší plácnutím do zad nebo objetím, co láme žebra. Tenhle chlap má dle Johna do vraha daleko. Teda je to voják, dokáže zabíjet, ale válka má jiná pravidla než civilizace.

\- - o - -

Conan počká, až Lestrade a John zmizí za rohem a v okamžiku už sedí za detektivovým stolem. Poprvé chválí svou nepatrnou výšku, neboť na něj díky hromadám složek na stole není odnikud vidět. Na druhou stranu on zase nevidí, když by někdo šel do kanceláře, ale to je jen detail.

Lestrade a John se vrátí nejdříve za čtvrt hodiny, ale pravděpodobně za dýl. Pokud si dobře pamatuje na Johnův popis jeho kolegů z války (Proč ten rozhovor nevymazal? Ale to je jedno, teď se to hodí.), Murray bude hodně povídat a jen tak Johna ze svých spárů nepustí.

Conan se natáhne po složce s Murrayovým případem a rychle začne číst.

\- - o - -

Trvalo skoro tři čtvrtě hodiny, než se Johnovi podařilo osvobodit z Murrayových spárů a to jen díky slibu, že až ho propustí, že zajdou na pivo.

John měl trochu starosti, co vše Conan mohl provést během jeho nepřítomnosti. Conan bez dohledu je stejně nebezpečný a nepředvídatelný jako Sherlock bez dozoru. I když to samé platí i pro Sherlocka s dozorem.

Nicméně na oddělení je klid a žádný křik, takže Conan neudělal nic drastického.

Ale naprostý klid je taky podezřelý.

Nakonec Greg a John dorazí do kanceláře, kde na první pohled není živé duše. Na druhý pohled sedí Conan za stolem a pročítá si složku s dle fotek, které John může vidět, dost brutální vraždou mladé ženy.

„Hej!" křikne Lestrade vyplašeně a vytrhne mu složku z ruky.

„Hej!" zareaguje Conan naprosto stejně a chce se pro složku natáhnout, ale Greg ji drží příliš vysoko a on nedosáhne. „Vrať mi to!" rozkáže Conan panovačně.

„Ani náhodou." hádá se Greg. „Co si jako myslíš, že tady děláš?"

„Tvoji práci." odsekne Conan. „Zatímco jste byli pryč, vyřešil jsem za tebe Murrayův případ a samozřejmě, že je ten pitomec nevinný."

„Tys vyřešil případ?" podívá se na něj Greg pochybovačně.

Conan protočí oči a s naprosto Sherlockovským výrazem 'jsem-obklopen-idioty' podá detektivovi složku s případem a list papíru se svými poznámkami.

„Vrátíš mi případ té mrtvé?" zeptá se Grega.

„Ne." odsekne Lestrade a vytrhne Conanovi z ruk i druhou složku.

„A proč ne?"

„Protože jsi dítě."

„Rasisto." zasyčí Conan vztekle, než se obrátí na usmívajícího se Johna. „Proč se mě nezastaneš?"

„Protože se královsky bavím." pokrčí John rameny.


	7. Problémy v Ráji

Přesně, jak Conan předpovídal, třetí den školní docházky musel John na kobereček k řediteli, protože Conan zničil laboratorní stůl.

Chlapec se vymlouval, že škody mohly být horší, kdyby použil množství chemikálií, které chtěl a ne jen nezbytně nutné množství. A vůbec, nic z toho by se nestalo, kdyby ten idiot vedle něj neotravoval. Každý přece ví, že se nemá rušit, když se provádí pokus, obzvláště chemický. Jak se ukázalo, idiot vedle skončil bez obočí, a proto si i jeho otec šel na Conana stěžovat.

John by i bez Conanovi poněkud zdrcující dedukce poznal, že otec idiota vedle je taky pořádný idiot.

Naštěstí pro všechny zúčastněné se ředitel školy projevil jako osoba na svém místě a diplomaticky celou událost zametl pod koberec.

I další Conanova předpověď se splnila. Lestrade si neochotně prošel chlapcovi poznámky ohledně probíhajícího případu a chtě, nechtě musel uznat, že měl Conan pravdu.

To vedlo k propuštění Billa Murraye a k večeru v hospodě, kde John jedním uchem poslouchal Billovi historky a druhým Gregovi stížnosti, že není normální, aby za něj dítě řešilo vraždy, a že jestli se to doví veřejnost, že je celý New Scotland Yard v háji.

Nakonec byl John ještě rád, že se vrátil na Baker street a zbavil se svých společníků.

\- - o - -

„Co tady chceš?" utrhne se Sherlock na Mycrofta.

John odešel na nákupy a starší z bratrů Holmesových využil jeho nepřítomnosti v bytě k návštěvě.

„Nemůžu jít navštívit svého mladšího bratra?" zeptá se Mycroft klidně, i když moc dobře ví, že Sherlock momentálně nesnáší veškeré zmínky o svém věku.

To se mu potvrdí, protože kdyby pohled zabíjel, musela by teď Anthea zařizovat svému šéfovi pohřeb místo schůzky s premiérem.

„Co tady chceš?" zeptá se Sherlock znovu. „Pochybuju, že tví neschopní nohsledi zjistili něco nového ohledně profesora Summerleeho."

„To bohužel nezjistili." přizná Mycroft neochotně a přešlápne na místě. Pro někoho, jako je on, jasný důkaz nervozity a lítosti.

„Přišel jsem z jiného důvodu. John se zmínil, že existuje možnost, že bys od konce týdne přestal chodit do školy."

„To je pravda." přikývne Sherlock hlavou na souhlas a obrátí se čelem k televizi, kterou před bratrovým příchodem sledoval.

„Míníš mi to i objasnit?" zeptá se Mycroft trochu netrpělivě a klepne špičkou deštníku do země.

„John usoudil, i přes mé zkušenosti a argumenty, že musím chodit do školy, abych si našel nějaké kamarády." řekne Sherlock kysele.

Dokonce i Mycroft nakrčí nos nechutí nad posledním slovem.

„Nakonec jsme se dohodli, že během tohoto týdne budu dodržovat pravidla a budu se snažit s lidmi vycházet, a když to k ničemu nepovede, můžu té školy nechat."

„A tvoje verze dodržování pravidel je zničit laboratoř?"

„Bože, byl to jen jeden stůl." hodí Sherlock rukama do vzduchu.

„Ovšem tuhle vaši dohodu jsem já neschválil." řekne Mycroft vážně.

„Nepotřebuji tvé svolení." odsekne Sherlock.

„Opravdu? Jsi jen dítě. Stačí mi napsat jen jednu zprávu a tvůj pobyt tady skončí." řekne Mycroft s pokřiveným úsměvem.

„Opravdu?" usměje se Sherlock sladce. „A co se mnou uděláš pak? Myslíš si, že mě tví lidi uhlídají? To se jim nikdy nepovedlo. Chceš, abych bydlel s tebou? Fajn, ale nezapomeň, že mám rozsáhlé znalosti v oblasti chemie a toxinů. Už dlouho jsem jich nevyužil v praxi. Strčíš mě někomu jinému nebo do ústavu? Bude mi potěšením provést některé ze svých experimentů. Děti jsem jako testovací subjekt nikdy neměl. Můžeš mě buď nechat tady nebo najít toho hispánce a vrátit vše do normálu."

Z přízemí k nim dolehne bouchnutí dveří a vzápětí kroky na schodech.

Sherlock se zase zaboří do křesla a Mycrofta už si nevšímá. Ignoruje i jeho pozdrav na rozloučenou a těch pár vět, které prohodil s Johnem.

„Mluvil jsi s Lestradem? Nechá mě pracovat?" zeptá se Sherlock, sotva John položí tašky s nákupem.

„Ano, mluvil a ne, nenechá." odpoví mu John. „A další špatná zpráva. Pokud zase nesníš večeři, prodloužím ti pobyt ve škole o další den."

„Co?! To je vydírání!" rozkřikne se Sherlock rozčíleně.

„Já vím." usměje se na něj John.

\- - o - -

_Představuju si, žes jako malý byl jako Conan. Příliš inteligentní, příliš sebevědomý a nehorázně roztomilý. Vsadím se, že bys to popřel._

_Paní Hudsonová už o tobě vůbec nemluví. Za to chce rozmazlovat Conana._

_Potkali jsme Molly. Skoro brečela, ale nevím, jestli kvůli tvému zmizení nebo Conanově předchozí dedukci._

_Molly pořád pátrá po jeho rodičích. Conan mlčí._

_Tenhle případ ti trvá. Až moc._

\- - o - -

Ani čtvrtek není vyjímkou z pravidla a Conan na Johna nečeká před školou. John chce jít k ředitelně, ale na vrátnici ho informují, že ředitel již není v práci, a že je Conan u zástupkyně. Dle historek je tentokrát na vině rvačka se spolužáky.

Dveře kanceláře zástupkyně ředitele jsou pootevřené, takže až na chodbě jde slyšet hádka, kterou spolu uvnitř vedou černovlasý chlapec s brýlemi a zhruba čtyřicetiletá žena v tyrkysovém kostýmku.

„To je lež!" rozkřikne se Conan na ženu. „Thompson lže a vy to víte, ale nic neuděláte, protože chrápete s jeho otcem a-"

Chlapcův křik přeruší zvuk facky.

John se nezdržuje klepáním a rovnou vrazí do dveří, ke kterým právě dorazil.

Conan s šokovaným výrazem hledí na vztekle se tvářící ženu a tiskne si ruku k tváří, na které mu doslova září rudý obtisk dlaně.

John beze slova přejde ke Conanovi a zvedne ho do náruče. Chlapec ho obejme kolem krku a zaboří mu obličej do ramene.

„Doufám, že se vám tady líbilo, právě jste tady skončila." řekne John nebezpečným tónem, který ženu donutí o krok ustoupit. Víc už jí Watson neřekne a odejde

„Je mi jedno, jestli budu muset upsat duši Mycroftovi, ta ženská tady skončila." hromuje John tichým vzteklým hlasem, když prochází školními chodbami pryč.

„To bys pro mě udělal?" špitne Conan skoro neslyšně. „Upsal by ses kvůli mně Mycroftovi?"

„Upsal bych se i ďáblu, abych ochránil tebe a Sherlocka a Mycroft není zas takový rozdíl." řekne John s železnou jistotou v hlase.

Conan na to nic neřekne, jen Johna pevněji obejme, čímž mu vyvolá úsměv ve tváři.

„Prý ses ve škole rval." prohodí John asi v polovině cesty mezi školou a Baker Street. Pořád drží Conana v náruči a ten ho pořád objímá kolem krku.

„Zdedukoval jsem staršího kluka." přizná Conan. Mluví potichu a trochu ospale.

„Krotil jsem se, neřekl jsem všechno, co na něj vím, ale asi i to bylo moc." pokračuje chlapec. „O přestávce si na mě počkal s dalšími kámoši a začali jsme se rvát. Zastavili nás učitelé, což je dobře. Jeden na jednoho se umím rvát, ale proti přesile je to horší. Jenže zástupkyně po škole nechala jen mě, toho kluka pustila, protože je milenkou jeho otce a nechce si to s ním rozházet. Asi je dost na ženský a mění je, anebo proto, že má ta ženská různé – ujíždí při sexu na divných věcech a nechce, aby se to o ní rozneslo."

„A tohle víš jak?" nechápe John, ale vzápětí si uvědomí svou chybu. „Ne, neříkej mi to. Myslím, že to nechci vědět."

Conan na to už nic neřekne a mlčí i po zbytek cesty, protože usnul.

\- - o - -

Sherlock leží v posteli a kouká do stropu.

Mycroft by měl konečně najít profesora Summerleeho, protože on už se fakt začíná chovat jako dítě. Tohle odpoledne je jeden velký důkaz.

Nejdřív dostane facku od zástupkyně, což mohl předvídat, ale ženy jsou v tomhle dost zkratkovité. Facka byla špatná, ale horší bylo, že se po ní skoro rozbrečel. On přece nebrečí! A pak se tam zjevil John, zvedl ho na ruce a on se ho držel jako koala stromu. Ani jako dítě se nenechal v osmi letech nosit. Leda, že by šlo o hru na piráty, ale to dnes nepřizná nikomu.

Ale bylo to od Johna milé, že ho odnesl až domů. Konečně Sherlock pochopil, proč se děti chtějí nechat nosit a objímat, jeden si pak připadá bezpečně a skoro i šťastně.

Sherlock se naštvaně zamračí na strop a hodí sebou na bok.

Takhle by si připadat neměl. Ani když jde o Johna. Ani když mu sliboval, že pro něj udělá cokoliv. Takhle se on, Sherlock Holmes, vysokofunkční sociopat, nechová a nikdy nechoval. I když John v jeho životě ztvárňuje jednu velkou anomálii.

Z myšlenek Sherlocka vytrhne zvonění telefonu. Jeho číslo má jen Mycroft a John a vzhledem k tomu, že je John v bytě, musí tohle být jeho otravný bratr.

„Co chceš?" řekne Conan do telefonu.

„Našli jsme profesora Summerleeho." řekne Mycroft hlasem bez jakýchkoliv emocí.

„A proč je to špatná zpráva?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě a sedne si.

„Protože je mrtvý. Potřebuji tvou pomoc při ohledání těla. Před domem bude za chvíli auto." odpoví Mycroft klidně.

„John mě nebude chtít nechat kamkoliv jít." zamračí se Sherlock na tmu za oknem.

„Pokud si nedá říct, vezmi ho sebou." rozhodne Mycroft po chvilkovém zaváhání, než zavěsí.

Sherlock schová mobil a začne se oblékat.


	8. Profesorovo pracoviště

John se nejistě podívá z okna, když auto, kterým on a Conan jeli, zastaví. Čekal, že je Mycroft nechá odvést na nějaké příhodnější místo, když si pozval Conana, byť to bylo uprostřed noci. Ale místo toho skončili uprostřed něčeho, co vypadá jako překvapivě dobře osvětlená, ale naprosto opuštěná továrna plná tajných agentů.

„Už mi řekneš, jestli víš, proč jsme tady?" zeptá se John chlapce, když vystoupí.

„Ty jsi můj dohled. Já jsem detektiv." řekne Conan úsečně.

„Detektiv?"

„Mycroftovi lidi našli tělo muže, který přímo souvisí se- s případem, co vyšetřuje Sherlock. Ten nemůže místo činu ohledat, tak musím já." vysvětluje chlapec.

„Ale vždyť-" nechápe John, ale Conan ho nenechá mluvit.

„Ale vždyť jsi dítě? To je jedno, jsem nejlepší." řekne chlapec pyšně.

To už je jeden z mužů, kteří zde čekali, dovede na místo, kde na břiše leží tělo nevysokého staršího muže s popelavou pletí. Budí dojem někoho, kdo delší dobu žil ve velkém stresu, nejedl a nespal. Jeho oblečení je kvalitní, ale pomuchlané, jako by v něm trávil delší dobu a rozhodně patří dovnitř klimatizované budovy a ne do opuštěné továrny.

Conan chvíli pobíhá kolem těla, prohlíží si kde co pomocí miniaturní lupy a něco si mumle pod nosem, ale nahlas neříká nic.

Johnovi nikdo nemusí radit, aby věděl, že rána v mužových zádech je z odstřelovací pušky a dokáže si i přibližně říct, odkud pachatel střílel. Muž, kterého kdosi označil za profesora Summerleeho, není oblečený do tohodle počasí, ale přitom tady neleží dlouho. A rozhodně není špinavý, takže se neschovával v těchhle ruinách. Že by ho sem někdo dovezl? Ale proč by ho pak zabíjel takhle a ne obyčejnou kulkou mezi oči? To nedává smysl.

„Jak jste ho našli?" zeptá se Conan stejným tónem, jakým Sherlock tahá informace z Lestrada. Tj. rozkazovačně.

„Tohle místo bylo prohledáno jako jedno jedna z možných lokací, kde by se profesor Summerlee mohl skrývat. Během průzkumu se ozvala střelba. Profesora našli během několika minut, po střelci nezůstaly žádné stopy."

„To vysvětluje, co tady dělá tělo." zamumle Conan.

„Opravdu?" zeptá se Watson udiveně.

„No tak, Johne. Dokonce i tobě musí být divné, co chlápek oblečený jako Summerlee dělá uprostřed ničeho s takovoudle kulkou v zádech." řekne Conan otráveně. „Je jasné, že by ho tady normálně nenechali, protože jinak by každý věděl, že-" Chlapec se najednou zarazí uprostřed věty i pohybu.

„Conane?" hlesne John opatrně, ale kluk ho nevnímá.

Místo odpovědi kmitá Conan pohledem mezi tělem a směrem, odkud střílel vrah, načež se rozběhne vpřed.

John je první, kdo zareaguje a vyrazí za ním. Díky Sherlockovi má spoustu praxe v nečekaných startech a sledování šílených detektivů skrz cokoliv. Obvykle má ale onen detektiv skoro dva metry a ne s bídou přes jeden.

Conan si to přímou čarou zamíří k budově, odkud střílel pachatel a odkud teoreticky vyběhl Summerlee.

Obří hala vypadá snad ještě zpustleji než její okolí.

Conan zastaví až u jednoho z mnoha potrubí, které vedou ze země neznámo kam. Sáhne na jedno a s nadšeným výkřikem 'Horké!' vyrazí ke schodišti a do podzemních pater. Ovšem brzy se musí zastavit, v cestě mu stojí zamčené dveře.

„Johne, vykopni je!" rozkáže chlapec doktorovi.

„A proč?"

„Horké!" zopakuje Conan s nadšením, ale pak začne s otráveným výrazem vysvětlovat. „Tohle místo má být už roky opuštěné, ale našli tu biochemika z Baskervillu a ve spodních patrech se pracuje. To není jen náhoda."

Conan ani nemusel dopovědět, protože už v polovině jeho řeči Johnovi došlo, o co jde a jedním dobře mířeným kopem otevřel.

Další dveře, které mají v cestě jsou už z kovu a s pořádným zámkem.

„Tohle nevykopnu." hlesne John trochu zadýchaně.

Conan z kapsy svého kabátu vytáhne pistol a podá ji jejímu majiteli.

„Kdes ji sakra vzal?!" rozkřikne se John rozčíleně a vytrhne chlapci pistol z ruky.

„Ve tvé ložnici." odpoví Conan klidně.

„O tomhle si ještě promluvíme." zavrčí John vztekle, než dvěma ranami zničí zámek.

Tentokrát postupují pomaleji, neboť dorazili do míst, kde jsou chodby uklizené, bíle vymalované a slabě osvětlené. John se zbraní z ruce jde napřed, Conan sotva půl kroku za ním.

První dveře, na které narazí, vedou do nevelké laboratoře, která vypadá, že tam došlo k bitce. Jen krátce nahlédnou a pokračují dál.

Další dveře vedou do zšeřelé místnosti, o dost větší, než byla laboratoř. V místnosti jsou mimo jiné dvě velké a pevně uzavřené skleněné nádrže, jedna plná modré, druhá plná zelené kapaliny.

„Proč toho vyrobili tolik?" řekne Conan sám sobě.

John nechápavě kmitne pohledem mezi Conanm a světle modrou nádrží vedle sebe. Už se chce zeptat, co je tahle věc zač, ale na skle se krátce objeví červená tečka, než zmizí směrem ke stínu, který vrhá jeho hlava.

„Pozor!" křikne John a padne k zemi i s Conanem, který kupodivu poslechnul.

Pro Johna to nejspíš bylo na poslední chvíli, protože sklem nádrže proletěla kulka. Johna sice netrefila, ale proud kapaliny mu chrstnul přímo do obličeje. John prská a kašle, ale podaří se mu dostat od rozbité nádrže, která kupodivu nepraskla celá, ale i tak je John celý zlitý.

„Conane?" zeptá se chraplavě a vzápětí je chlapec vedle něj.

„Napil ses?" vyhrkne chlapec s panikou v hlase.

„Cože?" hlesne John nechápavě, zatímco se v šeru na druhém konci místnosti snaží najít útočníka.

„Johne, napil ses? Odpověz!" křikne Conan a trochu s doktorem zatřese.

„Teď ne." zarazí ho John přísně. „Jdeme odsud. Pošleme sem ty agenty, stejně tu k ničemu jinému nejsou."

„Ale-"

„Dost!" zastaví John protesty a chlapec doopravdy zmlkne, i když se tváří, že ho to stojí všechny síly.

„Tak je to lepší." přikývne John a krátce Conanovi prohrábne vlasy, než ho chytí za ruku. „Poběžíme ke dveřím, a pak rovnou k východu. Jasné?"

Conan jen přikývne a trochu se zamračí. John doufá, že kvůli soustředění a ne kvůli vymýšlení útěku či něčeho podobného šíleného.

„Jdem." rozkáže John a co nejrychleji to jde, vyrazí ke dveřím.

Stihnou jimi akorát proběhnout, když uslyší kulku, jak se zabořila do zdi.

Oba ještě zrychlí.

Bez ohlížení a ruku v ruce proletí kovovými dveřmi, když se John najednou zastaví. Conan už chce začít panikařit, ale John ho jen zvedne do náruče a utíká ke schodům a vzhůru.

Po cestě naštěstí narazí na Mycroftovi agenty, kterým už došlo, že by měli dva utečence najít.

„Dole je minimálně jeden střelec." informuje je John. Víc neřekne, protože si slovo vezme Conan.

„Dole je laboratoř, kde drželi Summerleeho. Za každou cenu zajistěte celý jeho výzkum. Nic nesmí chybět."

Muži se netváří moc jistě tím, že jim rozkazuje malý kluk, ale nakonec pokračují v cestě k laboratořím. A John i s Conanem v náruči pokračuje ven z budovy.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se John, sotva chlapce položí venku na zem. V umělém osvětlení vypadá Conan skoro až děsivě bledě.

„Napil ses toho?" zeptá se Conan znovu.

„Cože?" zarazí se John, než mu dojde, co Conan myslí. „Ne, myslím, že ne." zavrtí hlavou.

„Myslíš nebo víš? Tohle je fakt důležité!" rozhodí Conan rukama.

„Co to bylo? Nějaký – jed?" zeptá se John ustaraně.

„Nezabije tě to, ale– Vypils něco?" povídá chlapec, ale tentokrát nečeká na Johnovu odpověď. „To je jedno, musíme zavolat Mycrofta. Ten už nejspíš o všem ví, ale-"

Conanova slova přeruší ohromný výbuch. Z přízemí budovy, kde byli laboratoře vyletí plameny a tlaková vlna odhodí Johna i Conana kus stranou, než je v bezvědomí nechá ležet na špinavém betonu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve spoileru bylo, že poteče krev. Bude to tady! A bude Sherlockova! Muhaha!  
> Excuise moi...

Johnovi chvíli trvá, než přijde k vědomí, ale ani když mu dojde, že je vzhůru, tak neotvírá oči. Kolem sebe cítí vyprané prádlo, dezinfekci a onen odér čistoty a léků, který je cítit snad v každém zdravotnickém zařízení. Není těžké poznat, že je v nemocnici.

Problém je, vzpomenout si, proč leží v nemocniční posteli.

John opatrně pohne končetinami. Celá pravá strana ho bolí a táhne, jako by spadnul a sedřel si celý bok. Kdy by takhle spadnul? Něco ho odhodilo.

Výbuch!

Conan!

Ve vteřině John přejde z lehu na boku do sedu a v té samé vteřině se zarazí.

Za prvé se mu neuvěřitelně zatočila hlava a za druhé – Proč jsou na stěně nakreslené Disneyho postavičky? Ne, vážně. Stěny jsou barevné a je na nich namalovaný Simba i se všemi společníky. To na normálním pokoji v nemocnici není.

Kde to sakra je?

To vše mu hlavou proletí během okamžiku, ale dál se ve svých úvahách nedostane, protože se mu za zády ozve Conan.

„Jsi vzhůru!" vykřikne chlapec na druhém konci místnosti.

John se hned otočí, takže není čelem ke zdi, ale do místnosti. A ta celá vypadá jako dětské pokojík.

Že by sem šel zkontrolovat Conana a usnul? A zapomněl na to? To je blbost.

„Jsi v pořádku?" ptá se Conan, zatímco se škrábe ze své postele a snaží se dostat k Johnovi. „Co tvůj bok? A co tvoje hlava? Nevypadáš, že by tě bolela. Já tím trpěl dva dny, než to přešlo. Asi nemáš stejné vedlejší účinky jako já. A nebo ses z toho už vyspal." drmolí Conan neuvěřitelnou rychlostí.

„Conane, mlč nebo-" John se zarazí. Chtěl říct, ať Conan zmlkne, nebo ho ta hlava bolet začne, ale nemohl dopovědět. Jeho hlas zní úplně divně. Zní, jako by byl malé děcko.

John si chce promnout obličej, ale když zvedne ruku do úrovně očí, zarazí se a vyděšeně na ni hledí. Jeho ruka- To nemůže být jeho ruka, tohle je ruka malého kluka!

John ze sebe strhne deku a vyskočí z postele.

Stojí vedle Conana a je stejně vysoký. Je stejně vysoký jako ten osmiletý kluk. Je velký jako osmiletý kluk a jeho tělo v pyžamu s kopačáky je osmiletý kluk a to přece není možné, tohle-

„Johne, uklidni se, přivodíš si panickou ataku!" křikne na něj Conan a chytne Johna za ramena. „Dýchej zhluboka, ať se uklidníš. Hlavně dýchej."

John jen přikývne na souhlas a s hlubokým nádechem zavře oči.

Conan má pravdu, musí se uklidnit. Conan, který na nose nemá svoje kulaté brýle a vypadá úplně jako Sherlock. Jako osmiletý Sherlock...

John se zarazí uprostřed výdechu a trochu se zamračí.

„Sherlocku?" řekne John trochu tázavě.

„Tak už ti to došlo?" odpoví mu chlapec a pustí jeho ramena.

„Vypadáš jako dítě." řekne John pomalu a otevře oči. „Proč vypadáš jako dítě? A proč JÁ vypadám jako dítě?" zeptá se trochu rozčíleně.

„Baskerville." odpoví Sherlock s pokrčením ramen, jako by to vysvětlovalo vše kolem. Ovšem tváří v tvář Johnovu vzteklému výrazu se pustí do vysvětlování.

„Mycroftův případ se ztraceným vědcem, který jsem vyšetřoval, než jsem zmizel. Hledal jsem profesora Summerleeho, který pracoval na, řekněme, omlazovacím séru. Jeho únosce mě chytil a donutil mě to vypít. A stalo se mi tohle." mávne Conan, vlastně teď už Sherlock, směrem ke svému tělu. „Ty jsi požil to samé v laboratoři, když ti ta chemikálie chrstla do obličeje a ty jsi nevědomky trochu vypil."

John to nechápe. Tohle přece není možné, takovédle omlazování. Ale jim se to stalo. Tohle je šílené a hodně za hranicí 'bit not good'. Tohle je vážné.

Ale než začne uvažovat nad nereálností toho, co se stalo s jejich těly, musí vyřešit jiný problém.

„Takže ty jsi omládl po vypití té modré – cosi." zeptá se Sherlocka s rukama založenýma na hrudi a se zavřenýma očima.

Sherlock nejdříve jen přikývne hlavou, ale pak mu dojde, že to John nemůže vidět a odpoví i slovně.

„Jo."

„A pak jsi měsíc dělal, že jsi nezvěstný a další víc jak měsíc jsi předstíral, že jsi Arthur Conan Doyle." pokračuje John.

„Jo." souhlasí Sherlock, který netuší, kam tohle spěje.

„A za celou dobu tě ani nenapadlo mi říct pravdu nebo dát vědět, že jsi v pořádku."

„Jo." řekne Sherlock a vzápětí mu uprostřed obličeje přistane pěst, která ho srazí k zemi.

Sherlock stačí jen vykřiknout bolestí nic víc, než zjistí, že na něm John obkročmo sedí, drží ho za košili pyžama, třese s ním a cosi na něj řve.

„Ty jeden malej sráči! Ty zasranej idiote! Víš ty vůbec, jak strašně jsem se bál?! Víš, jaký jsem si dělal starosti, že ti něco je?! Že jsi zraněný nebo umíráš?! Víš ty, jak mi bylo?! Já tě zabiju!" huláká John vztekle a nevšímá si Sherlockova krvácejícího nosu ani otvírajících se dveří. „Já si o tebe dělám starosti a ty si hraješ na Conana a máš ze všeho děsnou srandu! Já tě – Hej!" vykřikne John vylekaně, když ho někdo chytne pod pažemi a zvedne ho do vzduchu. Snaží se tomu někomu vykroutit a kope do všech stran, ale není mu to moc platné.

„Pusťte mě dolů!" vzteká se John nahlas a jeho přemožitel ho položí/pustí na postel, ve které předtím spal. John se hned otočí a vyskočí na nohy, byť stojí na posteli.

Za ním stojí Mycroft Holmes, který podává Sherlockovi kapesník, aby si chlapec mohl utřít krvácející nos.

„Vidím, že jsi Johna informoval o vašem stavu." prohodí Mycroft s ledovým klidem a postaví se k nohám dvou postelí.

„Jen jsem mu řekl, jak jsme se dostali do téhle podoby." zahuhle Sherlock a sedne si na kraj své postele. Původně vypadal, že by si sedl na tu Johnovu, ale z bezpečnostních důvodů si to rozmyslel.

John se na oba Holmese zamračí, ale pomalu si sedne.

„Tak vysvětlujete." řekne se založenýma rukama a podmračeným výrazem.

„Výzkum profesora Summerleeho byl výzkumem jednoho vědce. Ostatní pomáhali, ale jen on věděl vše o výzkumu." pustí se Mycroft do vysvětlování. „Veškeré jeho záznamy byly ukradeny během profesorova únosu a s největší pravděpodobností byly v oné laboratoři, která vybuchla." Holmes starší se na chvíli odmlčí a čeká, až Johnovi dojde význam jeho slov.

„Nevíte, jak tohle zvrátit." hlesne John tiše a ruce mu spadnou do klína. „Nemáte profesora ani jeho záznamy, takže z nás dvou jsou děcka, nenávratně."

„Budete do dospělosti muset dorůst." přikývne Mycroft s pohledem upřeným do země.

„Kurva." zanadává John a schová obličej v dlaních. „Do piči." dodá po chvilce.

Na pár minut je v místnosti ticho, než ho Mycroft přeruší drobným odkašláním.

„Za chvíli přijde sestra, aby vám převázala rány. Naštěstí ani jeden z vás není vážně raněný, ale stejně si v nemocnici pár dní pobudete, než vymyslíme, kam vás poslat. Přece jen, pokud nechcete říct paní Hudsonové a ostatním pravdu, tak je Baker Street momentálně nevhodná pro váš pobyt." S těmi slovy Mycroft odejde a nechá chlapce osamotě.

„Zabiju tě." řekne John směrem k Sherlockovi, aniž by se na něj podíval.

„Kvůli tomu, že jsi dítě?"

„Kvůli tomu, že mě čeká puberta." upřesní John.

„Jeden by vzhledem k přezdívce Three-continent Watson řekl, že ti zvýšená aktivita libida udělá spíš radost." řekne Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Chceš, aby ti ten nos zase začal krvácet?" zeptá se John výhružně, než s povzdechnutím padne na záda.

„Nebudu ti lhát, být dítě je otravné." řekne Sherlock klidně, když si pořádně sedne a odhodí stranou Mycroftův zakrvácený kapesník. „Na druhou stranu ti spousta věcí projde, protože jsi dítě."

Na to John nic neřekne, jen si z pod hlavy vytáhne polštář a naslepo ho hodí po Sherlockovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Už jenom jedna kapitola a la epilog....


	10. Doslov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle je poslední kapitola a chci mít na jejím konci spostu pochvalných komentářů, protože jsem skvělý autor, co má rád své postavy, jasné?  
> (Kdo četl 'Vodu' nebo celou sérii 'Dávka' nebo něco podobného, ať na to na chvíli zapomene.)

Nakonec John a Sherlock žili v jednom z Mycroftových domů v Londýně. Mycroft se tam raději moc nevyskytoval... A při nejbližší příležitosti poslal oba na internátní školu.

Mycroft taky zařídil oběma chlapcům novou identitu – stejná jména, ale upravený věk, příbuzní a podobně. A protože začali oba existovat jako děti, museli oba podstupovat stejné věci jako jejich vrstevníci. Například lékařské prohlídky a školní docházku. Ani jeden z nich neměl radost.

Sherlockovo alias aka Conan se oficiálně vrátil ke své neexistující rodině.

Zmizení slavného detektiva a jeho blogera se vysvětlilo smrtí při výbuchu bomby v onom skladišti, kde drželi profesora Summerleeho. Na jejich pohřeb přišli i lidé, které by tam Sherlock nikdy nepozval a také spousta veřejnosti.

Sherlock a John trávili spoustu času v ředitelně nebo školními tresty. Sherlock rád chytračil, opravoval učitele a provokoval spolužáky. Taky často ničil školní majetek, hlavně laboratorní vybavení. John měl tendence opravovat učitele v biologii a chemii a často se rval. Většinou v rámci obrany Sherlocka. V tom mu dost pomáhal vojenský výcvik, takže narozdíl od Sherlocka dokázal porazit i přesilu. A narozdíl od Sherlocka a svých soupeřů často dostával nižší tresty, protože kdo by u toho modrookého blonďáčka s nevinným výrazem věřil, že je násilník? Sherlock za tenhle trik Johna nesnášel, protože jemu smutné oči nikdo na škole nevěřil. Aspoň ne poté, co je předtím všechny zdedukoval.

Po pár rvačkách, kdy Sherlock bez Johna po boku skončil s modrým okem nebo krvácejícím nosem, začal John učit Sherlocka bojovat. Na oplátku (v rámci pomsty) učil Sherlock Johna tančit.

Jak John předpokládal (děsil se), puberta byla peklo. Co Sherlock nečekal, byla spousta uhrů, která Johnovi vyrašila na obličeji, na ramenech i na zádech. John se opět vrátil k tomu, že Sherlocka nenávidí, a že ho zabije. Zkusil to po Sherlockově nepromyšleném vtípku na jeho kosmetický problém.

Sherlock se snažil vyšetřovat, ale jako dítě ani jako puberťáka ho nechtěli k ničemu pustit. Teprve v šestnácti se mu podařilo najít Lestrada (který při pohledu na Sherlocka málem dostal infarkt) a znovu začít pracovat. Lestrade nebyl jediný, kdo byl z mladíkova zjevení v šoku.

John ani Sherlock neměli nouzi pro obdivovatelky. A obdivovatele. Ale Sherlock si jejich zájem nikdy moc dlouho neudržel a Johnovi všichni okolo přišli jako malá děcka, i když byl oficiálně stejně starý jako oni. I když už se v podstatě zžil s moderní dobou a vrstevníky, pořád se osobně považoval za mnohem staršího a dospělejšího než oni.

Sherlock se skoro zbláznil strachy, když John začal znovu studovat medicínu. Bál se, že se John zase dá k armádě, ale ten to popřel. Má dostatek adrenalinu tady, nepotřebuje armádu. Ale občas naverbování používal jako argument, když se se Sherlockem kočkoval.

Snad už od jejich třinácti let považovali všichni Sherlocka a Johna za pár. Tentokrát se John nevymlouval, že není gay.

Paní Hudsonová zemřela, když jim bylo sedmnáct let. Oba dva jí přišli na pohřeb, i když se s ní od jejich omlazení nestýkali. Její dům zdědila sestra paní Hudsonové a od ní ho koupil Mycroft. Ale to Sherlock a John zjistili, až když oba oslavili osmnáctiny. Dům na Baker Street byl Mycroftův dar.

John často Sherlocka škádlil, že o jejich životě napíše scénář a pošle ho do televize.

John se stal chirurgem, jedním z nejlepších v oboru, ale pracoval jen na půl úvazku. Většinu svého času si rezervoval pro Sherlocka a jeho případy. A jeho ošetřování.

Asi půl roku od dosažení plnoletosti se Sherlock a John vzali. Okolí se divilo, že se berou tak mladí. Jen Mycroft se zmínil, že jim trvalo neobyčejně dlouho, než učinili tento krok.

A ostatní?

Lestrade začal věřit na reinkarnaci.

Mycroft má dva syny. Sherlock je rád kazí, ale dle Johna má ty dva prostě rád. Sherlock uznává, že má své správně synovce, oficiálně bratrance rád, ale nesmí si je spojovat s Mycroftem. Pak by totiž musel uvažovat nad tím, že měl Mycroft sex a některé děsivé myšlenky a vzpomínky se mu špatně mažou.

Molly si našla přítele Toma, zasnoubila se, ale svatbu s ním neměla. Sherlock jí to jen schvaloval. Tom byl idiot. Nakonec si Molly našla známost až v Americe, kam jela na stáž. Její manžel je detektiv s britskými kořeny a jmenuje se Jonny Lee Miler. Mají spolu dvě dcerky – dvojčata a syna. Chlapec se nejmenuje Sherlock.

Greg se nakonec rozvedl. S ženou se nesnáší, ale svoje tři děti zbožňuje, což je vzájemné. Greg i nadále pouštěl Sherlocka ke svým případům a i nadále se kvůli němu hádal se svými podřízenými, ale to mu přišlo naprosto běžné a přirozené.

Donovanová nesnášela i mladou verzi Sherlocka a i jemu říkala Pošuku. Ale když jednou naháněli vraha a ten po Sherlockovi střelil, zachránila mu Sally život a sama skončila v nemocnici. Od té doby spolu ona a Sherlock vycházejí o dost líp a John jí každý rok kupuje k narozeninám obrovskou kytici.

Andersona opustila manželka kvůli jeho nevěrám. Sherlock v tom prsty neměl. Vztah s Donovanovou nevydržel o moc déle. V tom taky Sherlock neměl prsty.

Na škole se Sherlock a John seznámili s jistým Archiem. Byl o rok straší než oni, geniální a trochu všehoschopný. A trochu posedlý Sherlockem, který o něj nejevil absolutně žádný zájem. John se trochu bál vzniku dalšího Moriartyho, ale nakonec Archiemu odvedli myšlenky jinam. Dohodili mu Gregovu nejmladší dcerku Kathleen. Lestrade z toho neměl moc radost.

No a Sherlock a John dál/znovu žili na Baker Street, tentokráte jako pan a pan Holmes-Watsonovi. John nepravidelně chodil do práce, Sherlock dělal pokusy všeho druhu a společně vyšetřovali zločiny a honili zločince po celém Londýně.

A jako koníček se z Mycroftových dětí snažili udělat detektivy, piráty, vojáky, sprejery nebo cokoliv dalšího, co není společensky prestižní povolání.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, tohle mě fakt bavilo psát...


End file.
